Girl Talk
by shestarsky
Summary: Nell and Kensi get together to talk about the men they don't have relationships with.
1. Chapter 1

**Girl Talk**

**I hope this hits the right note, it just seems to me that both ladies need someone to talk to.**

**I dont own or profit from NCIS Los Angeles. I just like to have them do what I want.**

"So when did you know you felt something for him? Was it a sudden thing or something that grew gradually?" Nell reached for a cheese stick as she questioned Kensi.

Sliding over the marinara sauce to her friend the brunette gave some thought before speaking.

"You know when I first met Deeks I didn't know who he was, we actually thought he was one of the bad guys because he was undercover. Of course I noticed his looks right away I mean how could you not?"

"He is cute is he? Deeks is really sweet to he was the first one to make me feel welcome when I joined the team." Nell commented as she dunked her cheese stick in the sauce before munching. "He's really funny too though I don't think the guys always appreciate that."

"Yes he is gorgeous with all that shaggy blonde hair and blue eyes, and his body is ripped. You tend not to notice his build around someone like Sam but let his clothes come off and all you can see is tanned, toned muscles."

Kensi paused for a moment waving her beer in the air as she spoke as Nell's eyes widened. "Not that I've ever seen him naked just when he's been surfing and he's in his board shorts all wet and shiny."

Licking her lips she seemed to lose her train of thought for a moment before speaking again.

"So I guess it was a gradual thing on the feelings it just seemed to grow a little each day until the time he got shot. That kind of brought it home to me how much I cared about him. Not that I've ever let him know, you're the only one I've ever talked to about my feelings for Marty."

"Ooh I've never heard you call him Marty before."

"Yea I call him Marty in my mind but never out loud" Kensi took another drink of beer and looked over at Nell. "I have two compartments in my mind; one for Deeks the partner that's kind of silly and always has my back and the second for Marty the smoking guy I have a thing for."

"Isn't that confusing for you, aren't you afraid you'll slip up some day and use the wrong name at the wrong time?" The redhead poured them both a shot of tequila before speaking again. "So you've never let him know how you feel."

"No it actually helps me keep it straight to think of him in two separate ways it keeps me from saying something really stupid most of the time." Kensi grabbed the shot glass off the table and threw it back.

"You mean something like _"Oh I am so your type"_?" Nell giggled at her friend's expression. "That little comment was heard by everyone in the op center, plus he asked Eric to make him a ring tone of it."

Kensi's eyes shot fire as she sat up abruptly "He's so dead if I ever hear that coming from his pocket. Callen and Sam gave me enough crap about it the first time they heard it."

Nell looked over at her friend and noticed how Kensi's face changed when she talked about Marty. Her eyes softened a little and a smile crept over the brunettes face.

"You do know he probably feels the same way about you right? I mean I've seen how he looks at you when you aren't looking, sometimes it's almost painful to see the emotion on his face."

"I don't think so Deeks is always making suggestive remarks about the two of us but you can tell he's just joking around."

"Come on Kensi how could you doubt it, look at he way acted when you showed up with all those tattoos. I thought he was going to swallow his tongue when you walked into that club." Nell gave her friend a little shove "Get us some more beer."

"Tell you what I'll pull up the whole club scene thing for you to watch." She reached for her tablet "Once you see the look on his face when you walk in plus how he reacted when you left the bar with that guy you'll be convinced."

Kensi watched her friend boot up her computer and start to look for the video she wanted. While admiring Nell's computer skills she also noticed something strange going on in the background on the screen.

"So Nell why do you have remote access to NCIS on your personal tablet, isn't that a violation of National Security or something?"

"Oh Eric set it up for me so if I needed to check something from home I could." She bit her lip "Don't tell Hetty I wouldn't want to get him in trouble."

"Right like there's anything she doesn't know" Kensi glanced around as if looking for the ninja warrior "She probably knows what we're doing right now. I hope she can't hear this conversation because I really don't want to think about me or Deeks having to transfer off the team for having a thing."

Nell giggled at the thought "I thing she had a **Don't ask Don't Tell** mindset about that kind of thing unless it screws up the team. Sometimes I wonder how she gets her information but then I think I really don't want to know. Ok here is the video of the club thing, watch Deeks face and you'll see what I was talking about."

Grabbing the tablet Kensi focused on the screen staring at the close ups of the blonde detective and his reactions to her. She could see how his eyes widened when she first walked in, how he followed her every move, the laughter that appeared after her stupid comment. Next she saw the worry appear on his face when she walked to the exit with the suspect before he took off after them.

She sat there for a few minutes after the video was over replaying his facial expressions with a dreamy look on her face. Turning to look at Nell with a happy look on her face she finally spoke.

"It does look like he cares doesn't it but what now? How can we be partners and be together as well. I can't lose Deeks as my partner no matter how much I want Marty as my man."

"Come on Kensi there's got to be a way to work it out but someone has to make the first move. Marty's never going to do it, he's too afraid of you to risk making a move. You're gonna have to be the one to step up."

"Fine I'll just do that in fact maybe I'll do it tonight. The guys were going out for drinks we should go crash their guy's nite out." Kensi shut down the video and prepared to give he tablet back to Nell "You up for moving this party down the road?"

As she went to hand the tablet back to the red head her finger brushed over the photo button. Kensi was treated to an assortment of photos of a certain senior agent, there seemed to be dozens of different photos. Looking up she gave Nell a wicked grin.

"Perhaps on the drive over you can explain why you have all this on your tablet" she held up the tablet with the photos of G Callen showing.

Nell dropped her face in her hands "Crap you weren't supposed to see those."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Nell and Kensi get together to talk about the men they don't have relationships with.**

Kensi handed the tablet back to Nell "So what this, do you and Callen have something going on? Here I am spilling the beans about my secret thing and you're sitting on something huge and you don't say a word. That's just mean."

"Nothing to tell its just some pictures, I have photos of all you guys on here." Nell grabbed the tablet and clutched it to her chest.

"You are such a liar Nell Jones; I saw how many photos you have of Callen why I bet there is at least a dozen him. And I didn't see any of the rest of us so spill it, are you two seeing each other?"

"No that's not it I just really admire Callen he's so good at his job and the way he takes charge and gets the mission completed. He always seems to know the perfect thing to do in any situation while keeping his team as safe as possible." Nell put the tablet down and ran her fingers thru her hair.

"Look Kensi before I came to NCIS I was already involved with a couple of other agencies. There was always talk about this mythical agent that could become anyone, do anything, get in and out of any country without leaving a trace that he'd been there."

"When I came here in the first briefing with Hetty she went over the team members I would be working with giving a little description of each one. When she spoke about Callen I knew all the stories where about him" she paused to look down at her hands.

"Really what did she say about me" Kensi broke in while pouring out another shot of tequila for them both. "Was it something good?"

"I'll tell you someday ok, anyway here was my big chance to meet a legend. I had built up this picture in my mind of some kind of superhero and then I met him. He didn't act like a superhero he just came off as a regular guy."

"Don't get me wrong of course I thought he was attractive as I did with Marty and Sam. I mean do you have to have model looks to work here or what? But I couldn't see what the big deal was with Callen; he didn't seem any more capable than anyone else."

Nell clinked glasses with Kensi before going on "Then I saw him in action and I realized he had been projecting a front that day. Watching him out in the field it was as if he just became someone else, someone with no fear and complete confidence in his actions."

"So I became intrigued by Callen and how he worked. The first time I spoke over him in a briefing and he turned that glare on me well it was scary, I had never seen anyone put so much in just one look before."

She stopped speaking to catch her breath and looked to see if her friend was buying her explanation. When she saw that Kensi was laughing at her she blushed up to the roots of her hairline.

"Ok it was a little exciting to be the direct focus of those blue eyes; it sent a chill down my spine. I guess you could say I suffer from a case of hero worship." Nell stopped speaking and tried to look innocent.

Kensi almost fell off the couch laughing at her "Right don't expect me to buy that crap about hero worship. You might as well tell me the truth and get it over with, it's kind of insulting here I am just spewing out all this stuff about Marty and you're trying to gloss over your crush on our fearless leader."

"Come on Nell give it up already" Kensi looked her in the eye "You wouldn't be the first person to have a thing for our resident bad ass. I think everyone woman who has walked thru the doors has crushed on Callen at one time or another, even Hetty likes him best."

Knowing when she was defeated Nell begin to speak "Ok you're right I have it bad for him, every time I see him my heart beats a little quicker. Callen has got to be the sexiest man to walk the earth." Once she started she couldn't seem to stop. "I could look at his ass in those tight jeans all day long."

"First it was the body that pulled me in; all that power packaged so nicely, then comes the eyes those should be declared a lethal weapon. I guess I didn't stand a chance. Sometimes when he comes in to the tech center the air around him seems to sizzle and snap."

Dropping her head down "What am I going to do he would never be interested in a nerd like me."

"Don't sell yourself short there Nell you never know what might happen. You are a strong intelligent woman. I know he appreciates the work you do and I've seen him stop to talk to you many times."

"In fact let's go test the water and see what happens" Kensi got up off the couch pulling Nell up with her "Come on go put on your tightest jeans and a pretty top while I text Deeks."

"Why what are we going to do?" Nell looked a little confused.

"We're going hunting sweetie, hunting for big game." Kensi laughed as she pulled out her phone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Adventures in the bar; Nell**

"Are you sure this is a good idea Kensi?" Nell looked uneasy as they sped towards the bar were the guys were hanging out. "I understand you're going to see Deeks but why am I going?"

"You're going to make sure I don't do or say something really stupid and to flirt with Callen. After all if you never talk to him how's he going to know you like him?" Settling back against the cab seat Kensi checked out Nell's appearance.

"I like that green top you're wearing it shows off a little more skin than what you wear to work. Don't worry it will all be fine, they guys will never know what hit them."

"Well that's all fine and good for you but Callen's going to think I've lost my mind if I suddenly start fawning all over him." The redhead looked worried "This is a big mistake when we get there you get out and I'll just go back home."

"Look Nell there's no way you're not going inside with me, all you have to do is talk to him. I've seen the two of you talk before so what's the big deal? It's just the team getting together for a few drinks and a little fun."

Kensi hustled Nell out of the cab when it pulled over in front of the bar not giving her friend the time to climb back in before it took off again. Hanging back as they walked thru the door Nell knew this was a bad idea. She could just picture his face when they walked in and he realized what was happening.

Never would she drink tequila with Kensi again and let herself be talked into doing something that had this much potential for embarrassment. But she was here now and she was going to put on her big girl panties and deal with it.

"Come on Nell I see them on the other side of the bar" waving vigorously Kensi grabbed Nell's hand and started pulling her over to the table where the guys of NCIS were gathered.

As the girls walked towards them the guys stood up and begin to make room at their table grabbing a couple of chairs for them. Kensi happily settled in between Deeks and Eric while Nell found herself situated between Sam and Callen across the table from Eric.

"What would you lovely ladies like to drink tonight" asked Sam as Callen motioned for the waitress to come over.

"Let's have a round of tequila shooters for everyone" snapped out Kensi pulling money out of her pocket "these rounds on me someone else can get the next one."

"No more tequila for me I'll just have a beer" Nell tried to cancel the order.

"Afraid of a little tequila" queried Callen as he looked down at her "its Friday night you need to loosen up a bit. You never know it might be fun"

Lost in his blue gaze Nell nodded her head in agreement as he handed her the shot glass before lifting the glass to toss it back.

As he was drawn into conversation with Deeks she looked up to see Eric staring at her wistfully. Smiling at him carefully she put the glass down and picked up her beer before saying anything.

Nell knew Eric had a slight crush on her and wanted to ask her out. She really liked him but just wanted to be friends nothing else. Most of the guys she had dated in the past had been just like Eric; computer geeks who loved video games and science fiction movies and books. She had recently realized why none of those relationships had worked out; it was because what she really wanted was someone a little more adventurous, someone that lived a little more on the edge, someone a whole lot like a certain senior agent sitting right beside her.

Someone sitting right beside her with his leg rubbing against hers every time he moved which he seemed to be doing a lot. Moving that is, he just kept shifting in his chair switching between leaning back in the chair and leaning forward to speak to someone. Every time he did his leg rubbed hers and sent a shaft of heat straight thru her body.

Trying to take her mind off Callen and what he was doing Nell leaned forward to speak to Eric.

"Hey Eric what are you doing here, I thought you had big plans with your gaming friends tonight."

"I did, I mean I do we usually don't go online until about midnight, there's less people on the game network at that time. It makes it easier to take over and establish world domination in the game."

Looking at his watch "If fact it's about time for me to take off, want to come along and play with us." The blonde sent a hopeful look her way.

"No I'm having a good time hanging out with Kensi and the guys. You go and have fun and I'll see you at work next week." Nell didn't want to be cruel but she also didn't want to encourage his feelings. Besides there was no way she was leaving this table as long as Callen was sitting beside her.

Turing she caught him watching her talk to Eric with a strange look on his face. He chose that moment to lean towards her.

"So what's up with you and Eric, you two seeing each other?" As he spoke he ran his finger across the top of her hand.

"Uh no we're just good friends" she stammered out looking down at the table.

"You sure it seems like more to me what with the way his eyes follow you around."

"Well since you seem so interested Agent Callen I think Eric wishes it was more than friendship but I don't. He's a real nice guy but not really my type."

"I like to know what's going on with my team members, that's the only reason I'm asking. It's enough trouble to keep an eye on those two and the thing they claim isn't going on without having to worry about another potential couple." He glanced over to where Deeks and Kensi where laughing together before once again running his finger across the top of her hand.

Watching the other couple gave Nell the needed moment to control the shivers that shot down her spine every time he touched her. "Do you really think there is something going on there? Maybe they're just real good friends and partners."

"You should know if anyone does, weren't you and Kensi spending the night together doing girl stuff like talking about the men in your lives."

"Oh no you don't, I'm not telling you a thing we talked about. Girl talk is sacred and not meant for male ears."

"Hey anybody need another drink?" Getting up to go to the bar meant Callen had to lean over Nell "I bet I could make you tell me" he whispered in her ear as he straightened up.

With her eyes as big as saucers she watched him walk away enjoying the view before bringing her attention back to the table. Eric had left a little while before. Deeks and Kensi were totally wrapped up in each other not even realizing others were at the table. Sam was checking his watch as Callen came back with the next order of drinks.

"Here we go one last toast before Sam leaves, thanks for being the best team a guy ever had." Callen took his shot and sat down right beside Nell again even thoguh there were other vacant chairs now.

"See you later guys, G you want a ride home?" Sam stood up to leave turning to check with his partner before taking off.

"Thanks Sam I'll think I'll stay and chaperone the kids, make sure they all get home safe and sound."

"Let's shoot some pool guys; me and Nell against the two of you" he motioned towards Deeks and Kensi. "Bet we can take you down."

"How much you want to bet big man?" Deeks stood up and took Kensi's arm to lead her over towards the table. "I got $50.00 that says you are so wrong."

"Bring it on blonde lets see what you've got. Come on Nell lets grab a couple of sticks off the rack." He pulled her up from the table guiding her with his hand pressed against her lower back.

From the heat she felt on her back Nell wouldn't be surprised if his handprint was blazed into her skin. Not quite sure what he was up to she decided to follow Callen's lead.

"You do know that I don't play pool right? Why would you bet money that we can win, I'm sure they've both been shooting pool since they were toddlers."

"No worries pixie, just take a look at Kensi she can barely stand up and Deeks is to busy watching her every move to be a challenge." Callen sent a smirk in their opponets direction.

"Callen I don't even know how to hold the stick the right way. I don't think it matters how drunk she is she'll still be better than me."

Deek broke the balls and sank a one then missed his next shot when Kensi leaned over to watch him shoot. His eyes went straight to her neckline and he barelly tapped the ball.

"Your shot Nell" he snickered as he watched the redhead just stand there looking lost.

As she stood at the tabel trying to figure out what to do Callen walked over and whispered in her ear "Here let me show you what to do."

He put the stick in her hands showing her how to hold it, put his hands on her hips to get her in the right position then used his body to bend her over the table with his hands on top of hers to take the shot.

As she was enveloped by Callen's body Nell lost all ability to think just going thru the motions while she drank in his scent and enjoyed the press of his body against hers. A slightly dazed look appeared on her face as her eyes drifited closed thinking she had died and gone to heaven.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kensi leaned into Deeks "What do you think they are talking about over there" pointing over to Nell and Callen. "It looks kind of intense from here."

"I don't know and I don't really care at this point, just how much have you had to drink tonight?" Marty removed her hand from his ass as he watched Callen give Nell some pointers. "Whoa now what's that all about, can you see what he's doing?"

Kensi looked up to see Callen lean over Nell his body enveloping hers and hiding it from view. "Wow I never envisioned seeing that kind of action from those two It's kind of cute don't you think. The big bad super agent and the sweet little intelligence analyst all snuggled up over a pool table."

"I think if he hears you he's going to go all big bad super agent all over us and that I truly don't want to see. Now answer my question how much did you drink tonight?"

"So are you the booze police all of a sudden" she leaned into him "what does it matter how much, its Friday night there's no work tomorrow and I wanted to have some fun."

"Yea well I want to know how much of your behavior is due to alcohol and how much to my irresistible body. Never let it be said that Marty Deeks had to get a woman drunk to have her fall at his feet. Because that's where you're going to end up soon, at my feet."

"Deeks lighten up, you're my partner and we're just out having a good time" Kensi slid an arm around his waste and hugged him.

"Ok I like to have fun, why fun is my middle name. Look its your turn to shoot remember we have the solids." Deeks handed her the cue and waited for her to take her shot.

Tossing her hair over her shoulder Kensi checked out the other couple and then shot an evil look at Deeks.

"Hey Marty can you help me like Callen helped Nell, I think it's only fair."

"Yes Deeks you should help her out before she falls on the table otherwise this will be the easiest $50.00 I ever made." Callen sent a smirk towards the blonde detective while keeping his arm around Nell.

Deeks walked up to the table wondering what was going on with Kensi, he knew from experience that she was a world class player and didn't need his help. As he reached down to place her hands in the right position Kensi snuggled her butt back against his crotch while turning her head to watch his reaction.

Deeks froze for a moment before deciding he could play this game too, pulling her even tighter to his body while whispering in her ear.

"I don't know what game you're playing but if you think its going to scare me and make me back off you don't know me as well as you think."

Making her shot Kensi stood up before moving to the other side of the table to take another shot making sure to flash a little bit of chest at her partner. She was too far gone to back down now and decided to see how far she could push him before he broke.

Watching his blue eyes widen at her display she continued to make her way around the table towards him. Having made all the balls they needed to win but one she paused to beckon him over with her finger.

"What are you going to give me if I sink this 8-ball and win the game Marty?" She asked as she ran her fingers thru his shaggy blonde hair.

Bracketing her body with both of his arms Deeks brought his lips down to her ear before replying.

"Let me give you a multiple choice; I could split the $50 with you, give you a surfing lesson or take you home and make you breakfast."

"Well if that's the best you've got I think I'll let them win" and she proceeded to miss the shot "maybe Nell will give a Callen a better incentive for winning than you did."

"What the heck did you do that for, I don't like losing to Callen." Deeks backed away from her

"Really that's the best you could come up with? I've had better offers from someone for a piece of gum." The brunette started to walk away towards the bar.

"Hold up there cowgirl, you serious about wanting a better offer or are you just playing me? Cause I've got to say you're acting quite strangely tonight."

"Oh I'm serious sweetie I'm in a different mood tonight and hoping to see you back up some of that big talk you've been spewing for the last few months."

Before he could think of a response Callen and Nell walked over to join them.

"Deeks, Kensi you guys about ready to leave, Nell's getting tired so we should probably head out."

"I'm not ready to go home, I just want to leave here its too stuffy and I need some fresh air." Nell spoke before anyone else "Who's up for a walk on the beach maybe watching the waves for a while."

"Sounds like a great idea you coming Marty?" Kensi started heading towards the door.

"Well since I'm the only one fit to drive I guess I am coming, what beach do you guys want to hit?"

Grabbing his hand as they went out the door she leaned over to give him an answer "Come on surfer boy take me I mean us to some secluded little beach no one else goes to."

Unlocking his car to let everyone in it suddenly hit him that she had been calling him Marty all night not Deeks. Since this was something she rarely did it caused a huge smile to break over his face. Getting in the car he reached over and grabbed her hand getting a smile in response from his beautiful girl having thought of the perfect spot to takethem to.

Glancing into the back seat he was surprised to see Nell cuddled up to Callen as they spoke quietly to each other. He never would have thought of those two together. In fact the whole night felt like some kind of dream, a big beautiful dream staring his dream girl.

"Hey guys I've got a couple of blankets in the back but we need to stop and pick up a few things before we get there ok?"

"Sure Deeks find a store and we'll get something to drink and whatever else we need maybe some firewood. Is this beach one where we can build a fire?" Callen shot over the back seat. "We can use the $50.00 you owe me for supplies."

"We're going to a private beach owned by one of my buddies and we can have a fire. Let's stop at this store up ahead."

Pulling into the store lot the guys got out to stock up for their little beach adventure while the girls headed towards the ladies room.

Walking inside Nell looked over at Kensi "So what's going on here girlfriend, not that I'm complaining but this entire scenario seems a little too convient to me. And don't tell me nothing because I haven't had that much to drink."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter** 5**

**Sorry for the long delay folks, I've been sitting on the beach with a really hot special agent. (Just kidding). I've just been stuck and not been able to come up with anything good to write. So here goes;**

**Oh and yeah I don't own or profit from NCIS Los Angeles but oh how I wish I did.**

Kensi avoided looking at Nell by checking her appearance in the mirror taking the time to fluff her hair before turning around.

"Well it could be that I knew that Callen liked you and wanted to see you away from work."

"Just how would you know that? In fact how would you know that I liked him before I told you earlier tonight?"

"Come on Nell it's so obvious the way you look at him when you think no one else is looking. You look at Callen the same way Eric looks at you, ok I think you look at Callen with a little more lust in your gaze, but you know what I mean."

Nell stares at Kensi in horror before leaning weakly against the wall "Does everyone know how big a fool I am?"

"Oh no I'm going to have to find a new job no wait a new city to live in, I can never face anyone again." Nell slowly slid down the wall to land in a heap on the floor with her face in her hands.

"Look don't get all upset I'm pretty sure no one else noticed, remember we work with a bunch of guys they don't see anything unless its pointed out to them." Kensi put her arm around the redhead and helped her stand up.

"The only reason I caught on was because I've looked at Deeks the same way. It's really humiliating to be reduced to acting like a teenage girl over a boy isn't it. I just hate myself when I do this kind of silly girl stuff; I'm a federal agent and know how to shoot."

Pulling Nell in front of the mirror Kensi handed her a comb before digging out her own lipstick for a touch up.

"Comb your hair and lets get going, we don't want to keep the guys waiting now do we?"

As she ran the comb thru her hair and splashed water on her face Nell remembered what else her friend had said. Her hand shot out and grabbed Kensi before she could open the door.

"Wait a minute what did you mean that maybe you knew Callen liked me? How did you know that?"

"Gee Nell that's a strong grip you've got, I would have never guessed you were so strong. But you need to let go or I'm going to have bruises." Kensi wrenched her arm away from Nell and avoided her friend's eyes.

"Let's go we've been in here a long time the guys are going to think something's wrong in and come bust in."

Nell turned and looked Kensi in the face before speaking in a low calm voice.

"You are not leaving this bathroom until you tell me what you know and how you know it. So start talking now girlfriend."

Looking into Nell's eyes Kensi could see the fierce determination shinning out. She knew she had to tell the smaller woman what she wanted to know. Hopefully Nell would keep the information to herself and not let Callen know that she had betrayed his confidence.

"Ok I will tell you but you have to promise not to let him know I told you because as scary as you're acting right now believe me Callen is much scarier. Remember last week when we were undercover in Malibu?"

"Yes I remember but what has that got to do with any of this?"

"Well Callen and I were pretending to be a couple and to sell the idea there was some kissing and hugging going on. You could see that it was bothering Deeks and Callen was laughing at him. So I kind of threatened him with payback the next time he had a girl."

"He laughed again and said that would never happen because no girl would ever want to be with him long enough to care about whom else he was kissing."

"I told him what a stupid thing that was to say because there were all kinds of girls that would kill to be with him. Callen came back with the comment that they were the wrong kind of girls that there was only one he was interested in and how he knew she didn't want him."

Kensi and Nell shared a look that said volumes about how stupid men were. They both knew that the senior agent had no idea how attractive he was to women.

"How does that conversation lead to him liking me Kensi? I'm going to need more than his vague comment about some girl not wanting him." Nell was looking sad "He could have meant some other girl you know."

"You're right he could have except that was the moment that you came over the radio with the information about where the suspect was. The look on his face when he heard you told the whole story."

"What look? What story?"

"I don't know how to explain it exactly but it was like his eyes lit up and there was a small smile that flitted across his face. I would have never seen it if I hadn't been standing so close to him."

Kensi paused as there was a pounding on the door followed by a loud shout from outside.

"What's going on in there, did you girls fall in or pass out. Want me to come in and help you out?"

"Shut up Deeks, we'll be right there. You know girls take longer in the bathroom."

"Anyway I asked him if you where the girl he was talking about and he denied it; he even came back with how he knew you and Eric had something going on. How there was no way an intelligent young girl like you would ever want a broken down old man like him."

"That's when I knew he liked you and then tonight I found out you liked him. Then I had the perfect idea about how I could set you and Callen up tonight and I could also see Marty. Pretty smart huh?"

**I hope you liked it. Please review & let mw know.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Here's the next update, I tried to concentrate on Densi but Nallen is my favorite and they kept butting in. I hope you guys like it.**

**As I've stated before I dont own or profit from NCIS Los Angeles, I just like to take them out for a spin now and then.**

"Finally what were you two doing in there? I was getting ready to bust the door down." Deeks pulled Kensi over to the car as Nell hesitated before approaching the car.

"You ok? If you've changed your mind I can get Deeks to take you home" Seeing the look on her face Callen spoke to Nell softly as he opened the back door.

"No I'm fine just coming down off my tequila high. The wind and the waves will help blow the stink out of my brain." She climbed into the car making sure to leave a little more distance than before between them.

"Come on Marty what's taking you so long, we're all ready to go." Kensi called to Deeks as she fastened her seatbelt. "Are you always this slow at everything?"

Sending a heated look in his partner's direction he started the car and drove off before replying.

"It wasn't me that spent a half hour in the bathroom and for your information some things are better the slower they are."

His comment caused a shiver to run down Kensi's spine as she settled back against the seat. She could envision his large hands slowly stroking down her back as he leaned in close to place a kiss on her lips.

She had been fighting her reactions to the blonde detective since the first day she met him as Jason Wyler. The more time she spent with him the more attractive he had become to her. Kensi had pushed all those feelings as far into the back of her mind as possible but every time he smiled at her or made one of his stupid jokes they came roaring back to the front. It was getting harder and harder to keep him at a distance.

While she had been thinking Deeks had turned on the radio to an oldies station. She sent him a smile before becoming lost in her thoughts again.

Kensi really wasn't as drunk as they all thought her to be, she was just using the drunk girl act as a screen. If things didn't work out the way she wanted it would give her an excuse for her behavior tonight. The guys might tease her a little tomorrow but it would be better than how they would treat her if Marty rejected her tonight and their partnership was ruined.

After spending the last couple of days working undercover with Callen as his girlfriend she had realized where her life was headed and didn't like what she saw.

The sad look that had flitted across Callen's face when they were speaking about his lack of a girlfriend had made her realize that she was headed in the same lonely direction. Kensi had never paid attention to Callen's personal life before but in the last few days she had watched him like a hawk. She had seen the loneliness that surrounded him noticing how he never spoke of what he did when he wasn't at work, how he never had plans with friends except for Sam and the rest of the team.

It had been a real eye opener for Kensi about what she wanted in her life. Maybe she didn't want the traditional house with a white picket fence and 2.5 kids with a dog and a station wagon, but neither did she want to be alone. She wanted someone to spend time with, someone to talk to and cuddle up to in bed at night. Someone to eat ice cream with at midnight while watching silly movies, someone an awfully lot like Marty.

That's why she had planned and executed this night with Nell; not only to push her friends together but also to push herself towards Deeks and see how he reacted. She needed to be sure that the feelings he projected towards her were real and not just him joking around. If all he wanted was to be partners and friends Kensi had to make sure that could still happen.

So here they were rushing towards a showdown he didn't even know about.

As Deeks slowed down for a turn off the main road he checked his mirror to see what Callen and Nell were doing. The pair had been very quiet since they had left the mini mart. He could see Nell staring out the window while Callen leaned against the side of the car and watched her.

_Oh man I am not going there; I am not trying to figure out what's going on with Callen._ _I'm sure he could use his secret agent spidey senses to know I'm thinking about him. Look at that his fingers are creeping across the seat to capture hers, oh now he's pulling her over to him and whispering in her ear. Wow I've never seen anyone turn that red in the face that quick; I wonder what he said to her. Whatever is up with him and Nell is his business not mine, if he catches me watching them he could hurt me. Shit he's looking at me I'll just smile and not look anymore._

_I'll look at Kensi, she's prettier anyway. My girl looks really hot tonight even if she is acting kind of strange. Why is she pretending to be so drunk I know she didn't drink that much but I'll just follow her lead. She's always a little flirty but tonight she's gone way past flirty straight to seductive. If she keeps it up things are going to happen, good things unless she doesn't want my good things. Maybe she's toying with me setting me up for a joke. Huh well I guess I'll just have to wait and see._

Deeks pulled into a private driveway and parked the car before looking back at Kensi.

"Here we are Fern, is this beach good enough for you tonight?"

Kensi gazed out the window at the private beach; the only house in sight was the one they were parked at. You could see the moonlight sparkling off the waters as the waves rushed back and forth across the pale sand.

"Perfect Marty it's perfect" kicking off her shoes Kensi ran towards the water coming to a stop before the next wave could wash over her toes. "Come on guys what's taking you so long?"

Mesmerized by the sight of his girl frolicking on the sand Deeks just stood there not noticing when Nell and Callen climbed out of the back of the car.

"Come on Nell lets grab some stuff and join Kensi" as he turned around Callen bumped Deeks speaking in a low tone.

"What are you doing lover boy she's not going to wait all night for you." Grabbing a blanket and cooler Callen headed towards the beach leaving Nell behind with Marty.

Slowly turning away from the sight of Kensi silhouetted against the skyline he looked at Nell.

"Did we stumble into the Twilight Zone? Please tell me you are seeing the same thing I am?" Deeks pleaded with Nell.

"Are you talking about Kensi acting like a girl instead of an agent or is the sight of super bad ass agent in charge Callen acting like a horn dog? If so yes I do see it and I'm going to enjoy it while it lasts before he regains his right mind."

With that said she took off after the man she had been dreaming of for months leaving Deeks behind with his mouth hanging open and a stunned look on his face.

**I hope I achieved the right balance here. I was going for light hearted not too serious. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Kensi stood and let the slight breeze coming off the ocean wash over her. The scent of the salt water was a familiar one, it was the same scent you would catch a whiff of coming off Deeks in the mornings. It wasn't a bad smell especially when it mixed with the unique smell that was all Marty; the tang of male sweat, the masculine smell of his body wash added into the sweet hint of donuts and coffee. She always knew when he was nearby just by the smell of him.

"Hey Fern what are you doing out here all by yourself?" Deeks carefully placed one hand on her shoulder to turn her around not willing to risk any body damage until he determined her mood.

"Waiting for you surfer boy that's all I'm doing. Hey are there any boards around this place we can use?" She turned around and stepped in closer to his body.

"Surfboards? What do you want with surfboards Kens you don't surf that I'm aware of?"

"No I don't but there's no time like the present to learn is there? I've always loved to watch you surf the way you become a part of the wave."

"Ok who are you and what did you do with my partner? I'm gonna go tell Callen the body snatchers are here, maybe he can help me find the pods and we can rescue the real Kensi Blye."

Before he could turn to get Callen's attention she grabbed his arm and pulled him closer.

"Bad idea Deeks, I don't think you want to interrupt Callen right now. Looks like he's kind of busy too me."

Deeks glanced over to where Nell and Callen were and did a double take before turning back to his partner.

"Tell me I did not just see that, what the hell is going on around here. If the pod people haven't taken over then what gives? I've never seen him do anything like that."

"Look he's doing it again, he's taking off his clothes in public; first it was the shoes, now it's the shirt. Do you think he's sick, should we call 911 or Hetty?"

"Come on Marty Callen is just chilling out with a pretty woman I believe they are going skinny dipping. Maybe we should leave them alone and go find those boards."

Kensi grabbed his hand and pulled him down the beach away from the other couple looking back to give Nell at thumbs up when she looked her way.

Marty kept mumbling under his breath as Kensi led him towards the storage shack down the beach. He was so confused by the way she was acting.

"Hey Kens I've been trying to teach you to surf for months so why do you want to try it tonight?"

"I'm not really sure the idea of the beach at night with not too many people around just you and me sounded really good. Let's just grab a board and hit the water."

As Kensi walked towards the shed she pulled her hair on top of her head and started to unbutton her shirt. Marty was watching her with barely disguised eagerness following the path her fingers were taking to see what she uncovered.

"So you came prepared with a swimsuit because I've got to tell you that I didn't. The only thing I have to swim in is my skin, that going to be a problem for you?" Marty had given in and was pulling out a couple of boards when he felt a hand on his arm.

"No swimsuit my undies should do just fine and I think we'll only need the one board." She dropped her shirt on the sand and kicked off her jeans standing there in a matching set of red lace bra and panties.

Deeks just stared at the beautiful woman before him for a moment and then started to rip his clothes off until he was left standing there in his boxers.

"Really Marty you wear SpongeBob boxers? That is so not what I pictured you wearing but it's kind of cute."

"Well gee its not like I knew there would be an audience when I took my pants off tonight. Thought I must say the red lace is just what I pictured you in and believe me the reality is so much better than the dream."

He reached out and ran a finger up her arm over her shoulder to tap her chin before grabbing the surf board and leading her to the ocean. Reaching the waterline he steadied the board and helped her get on before climbing on behind her and started to paddle out to the waves.

Having his body pressed against hers was a sweet torture for Kensi while she enjoyed the weight pressing her down and the play of his muscles as he paddled she wished they were on a more stable surface. One that didn't have the potential to dump her deep in to the depths of the ocean if she flipped over and ran her hands over his body.

They finally reached the waves he was aiming for and he slowly sat up grabbing Kensi by the hips to pull her up with him. As he settled them both on the surf board he had to pull her tight against his body his hands spanning her tiny waist to hold her steady.

She shivered when he started to speak in her ear telling her what she would need to do before they took off. Unexpectedly she rested both hands on this thighs and leaned against his chest leaning her head back against his shoulder.

"Marty I don't really want to surf it was just an excuse to get close to you in a place we wouldn't be interrupted for a while. Is it ok if we just sit her for a while and watch the sky?"

"You couldn't make me move from this spot for all the donuts in LA. Please be careful and don't move around a lot or we'll both be in the ocean." Having said that Marty started to run his hands gently over her body enjoying ever little shiver and moan she let escape.

He bent his head and started to kiss and nibble up and down her neck until she grabbed his hair and held him in one place.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**This chapter is for all the readers who asked for Callen and Nell. That's never a problem for me because they are my favorite pairing. I hope you all enjoy it.**

Nell joined Callen on the beach where he was spreading out a blanket helping him anchor it in place with the cooler.

"So special agent Callen what do we do now?" She tilted her head as she looked at him nervously.

"Well I believe we should get this fire started to keep us warm later on. Then the water looks very inviting maybe go for a swim in the moonlight." He was stacking wood in the firepit like he was a boy scout trying for a badge.

Once he had the logs arranged to his satisfaction with dried bits of tinder tucked here and there amongst the logs he stood up and looked at her.

"You got any matches Nell?" Callen asked while patting his pockets.

"No I don't maybe there are some in Deeks car, want me to go look?" Nell moved towards the car before he reached out and grabbed her arm.

"I already looked and I didn't see any, there's probably some in that storage shed. But I don't it's a good idea to go over there right now." Callen looked thoughtful for a few seconds before turning his gaze her way. "Can you think of any other way to start a fire?"

"You could just hit the wood with your sizzling blue stare, you know the one you've been using on me all night and we would have a bonfire in seconds." Nell clapped her hand over her mouth at the realization that she had spoken the words that had popped into her mind.

"Oh shit! I didn't mean to say that, please forget you heard that. I'm such an idiot sometimes." She looked anywhere but at the man in front of her.

"So let me get this straight, my gaze is so hot I can start fires with a single glance? Does this mean I've started a fire in you Nell?"

As he spoke he was moving closer to her reaching out to lift her face to his before leaning down to plant a gentle kiss on her lips. Trailing kisses from her mouth to her neck he bit the side of her neck gently before raising his head to whisper in her ear.

"Does that make you burn Nell? I hope so; I hope it matches the heat I feel whenever I look at you." Callen stepped back from her grabbing her hand and placing it own his chest after undoing the buttons on his shirt.

"Feel that? My heart races whenever you get near me so please tell me I've at least started a blaze in your body."

Breaking away from her Callen waited for her to speak hoping he hadn't misjudged her actions over the last few weeks. He had felt her eyes following him, seen the way she blushed when he spoke to her about anything but work. All of this had led him to hope she had some feelings for him.

Nell stared at him with a dazed look of disbelief on her face, could he have really said what she thought she heard. Blinking her eyes she sent a huge smile his way before taking a step backwards towards the water.

"Have you ever been skinny dipping Callen?" She continued to back towards the water slowly kicking off her shoes before pulling her top over her head.

She slowly unzipped her jeans and wiggled out of them standing before him in her pale pink underwear before turning and running towards the waves. Just as she reached the water's edge she tossed him a challenging look over her shoulder.

The sight of the little redhead taking off her clothes had frozen Callen for a moment. Now he made up for lost time as he kicked off his shoes, ripped his shirt off and flung it away before sliding his jeans down his legs leaving only his boxer briefs. Now he stalked determinedly towards the water straight to where she was bobbing on the waves.

Never taking his eyes off her slight form he strode thru the waves to her side pulling her against his overheated body. He held her firmly in his arms as the waves alternately pushed them together and tried to pull them apart.

"It's not nice to run away without answering my question Nell. Were you so hot you had to run to the ocean to cool off, or was it to cool me off?" Looking down at her body he couldn't help but notice how transparent her lacy bra had become now that it was wet.

"I guess you didn't analyze this situation as well as you usually do Nell, but I have to say I'm enjoying the results."

She wasn't sure what he was talking about until she followed his blue eyes downward to her chest. Damm I'm going to kill Kensi for talking me into changing into this if I had kept my other stuff on it would be wet but not see thru.

Wanting to make her more comfortable he tilted her face up to his "Don't worry its very dark out here and I can't really see that much."

Realizing he was trying to put her at ease she sank down little in the water even as she held onto his shoulders.

"That's ok Callen just remember you have to get out of the water at some point and you have on less than I do." All of a sudden she pushed away from him using her feet to kick water in his face as she swam away.

Wiping the water from his face he dived beneath the surface in pursuit grabbing her ankle and pulling her under the water while he shot upwards.

The ensuing water battles helped get rid of the tension they had both been feeling earlier and let them relax. Nell was the first to tire and begin to swim towards the shore followed by Callen.

As their feet touched bottom he reached out and took her hand to help her out of the water. He gave her an evil grin as they walked up the beach to the blanket they had laid out earlier.

"If I was a gentleman I would avert my eyes and let you grab a towel, but you should know by now I'm no gentleman. Besides you're so pretty there's no way I could stop looking at you."

Thankful for the dark night air to cover her blushing Nell ran her eyes up and down Callen's body noticing how snug his wet briefs were leaving very little to her imagination.

"And if I were a lady I wouldn't comment on how much I'm enjoying the site of you wearing nothing but a pair of very small very wet briefs."

"Well I could always take them off if you would prefer" matching word for act he made as if to slid the wet garment down off his hips watching her face for a reaction.

"No that's ok, if I have to be wet so should you" Nell reached out to stop his hands before thinking. Once she touched his bare body she froze for a moment before slowly gliding her hands upward over his abdomen and chest coming to a rest on his shoulders.

Callen stood as still as a statue under her hands not wanting to make any sudden motion to scare her off. The path her small hands took seemed to trail flames across his body causing his blue eyes to flare in heat.

As her hands crept up to his shoulders he reached out and gently brought her body close to his dipping his head to press his lips to hers. Circling her body with his arms he teased her lips until they opened for his tongue, the tip of hers shooting out to taste him.

Lost in the heat their bodies had created the pair continued to kiss and caress each other before sinking to the blanket on the sand.

**I had to write this chapter three times before I was satisfied that it fit in with the rest of the story. The entire time I was chanting; no smut, no smut keep it clean. Anyway please let me know how you like it by sending a review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Sorry for the lengthy waits between updates but I have allowed myself to have 3 ongoing storys at the same time. Not a good idea.**

**Disclaimer; I don't own or make any profit from NCIS Los Angerles, wish I did.**

Callen and Nell were lost in each other and the feelings that were raging thru their bodies. As the kisses became more heated and hands stroked over bare flesh Nell forgot she was on a beach in clear view of anyone who wondered by. Even though Callen was just as excited as Nell he had not forgotten were they where and didn't want Nell to have any regrets.

His touches became lighter; his kisses were given with a lighter touch as he tried to cool some of the heat that had ignited the two of them. Eventually their embraces became less heated and more comforting. Sitting up he grabbed a nearby towel and wrapped her up in it and pulled her back against his chest so they could watch the wave's crash on the beach.

"Are you ok, I don't want you to be uncomfortable with me." He whispered in her ear not realizing the shivers every warm breathe sent down her spine. "Here take my shirt you're shivering."

"It's not the cold Callen it's you and this situation, one minute you're my boss the legendary G Callen and the next we're practically having sex on the beach." Nell took a breath and moved a little further away. "Where did that come from? Are you just trying to scratch your itch tonight?"

With a look of distress on his face Callen grabbed her hand "Come on Nell you should know me better than that. If I just wanted to scratch an itch there are plenty of other ways for me to do that. I like you and would never treat you that way."

"Look I've been attracted to you for a while; your amazing intelligence, the way you delight in proving others wrong plus I happen to have a weakness for red headed pixies. I love your enthusiasm and eagerness. I really didn't think you would want an old beat up guy like me, but I decided to give it a shot tonight after noticing that you did seem to be attracted to me for some strange reason."

Giving him a little smile she played with the sand for a few minutes to gather her thoughts before speaking. "I figured you and everyone else knew I had a thing for you even though I've tried to hide it. I do like you Callen and you're not a beat up old guy, not only are you the best agent at NCIS you are much smarter than you let people know. It also doesn't hurt that you are one of the most attractive men on the planet."

"Well ok now that we determined that I'm the sexiest man in the world and you're most beautiful special woman in the world, what do we do next?" He gave her his best smirk before bursting into laughter.

Joining him in the laughter she marveled at how relaxed he seemed, not a side of the serious agent she was used to. Deciding she liked this side of him Nell decided to take a risk and put herself out there for him. If her confession scared him off than so be it.

"Well I think we should back off from the physical actions and spend some time getting to know each other. How does that sound to you?"

Nell waited nervously for Callen's answer as he ceased laughing and stared at her with his intense blue eyes."That sounds like a good idea; we should get to know each other better before going off the deep end. I know you're worth waiting for Nell but don't plan on making me wait to long to finish what we started tonight."

Standing up and brushing sand off his legs Callen started to walk around picking up their clothes and shaking them out. "Here let's put our clothes on and see if we can corral the lovebirds before they do something stupid."

"Uh Callen you do know they really have a thing right? If we go looking for them we might see something we don't want to." Standing up she begin to take her clothes from him in preparation to putting them on.

"Let me help brush the sand off before you put those clothes back on." Matching word for deed he ran his hands over her body gentling brushing off the sand and sending little curls of desire running thru her again. "Don't worry about interrupting anything; Kensi's not ready to give in to him yet. She's going to make him suffer just a little longer."

Slapping his hands away she moved back a step and pulled her jeans up and her shirt over her head. "You're not helping right now. Put your own clothes own and leave me alone ok? What do you know about what Kensi wants to do with Deeks anyway?"

"Look I've known her for years, she's like a little sister to me and I've watched her mow thru one guy after another for years. What she feels for Deeks is different but she is not quite ready to give in yet."

Giving a loud whistle in the direction in which Kensi and Deeks had gone in he then grabbed her hand and started to lead her in the other direction. Speaking very loudly in a commanding voice that would not be ignored Callen issued instructions.

"We're going for a walk kids, I'll give you guys 20 minutes to meet us back here before we take off. Don't make me have to come and get you Deeks."

**Next chapter I have corral Densi and get them back to the beach. Thanks for reading.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Sorry it took so long to update. I hope you like it.**

Marty and Kensi had managed to stay on the surfboard paddling a little to keep stead while she settled back against him. His hands feathered up and down her abdomen causing Kensi to catch her breath each time they approached the waistband of her panties or circled under her breasts.

He never made contact seeming to be content to slowly stroke her skin and nibble at her neck.

"Marty please stop you're driving me crazy" As she spoke Kensi attempted to turn around to face him slowly bringing one leg out of the water to rest on the surfboard. "It's not fair to me, there's no way for me to touch you. Let's switch places."

With her leg on the board she attempted to turn around to face him causing the board to shift and dump them in the ocean. As Marty surfaced he looked around for her starting to panic when he didn't see her right away.

"What the hell" a quick tug on his boxers alerted him to where she was and what she was doing. So that's the game she wants to play, well ok I can go with that.

Diving quickly he used his hands to find the mermaid that was swimming around him. Reaching out he captured one leg and ran his hand up until he came in contact with a firm curvy butt. Taking the opportunity for a quick squeeze that distracted her from his target. As Kensi shifted her hands down to slap him away his other hand continued up and tugged at the hooks on the back of the red bra.

They both broke the surface and drew in deep breaths Kensi with the Spongebob boxers clutched tightly in her hand, while Marty grinned at the sight of her bra floating above her chest only being kept in place by the straps on her shoulders.

"So Fern what we have here is a standoff; I have no pants which is fine by me, I don't mind walking out bottomless, but you my dear are going to lose that top unless you let go of those boxers. There again that's a win for me." He shot her an evil lecherous look before ruining it by bursting into laughter.

Giving him a murderous look Kensi threw the boxers at him, ripped the bra off and threw that at him as well and took off for the shore.

"Come on Kensi you know I was teasing don't be this way, don't leave Kensi please." Treading water as he pulled the boxers off his face and made a grad for the board he jumped on and took off after her. As he paddled to the shore he spotted the red bra and grabbed it also.

Reaching the shore a few minutes after Kensi he brought the board in and followed her on the shore. Kensi stood with her back to him "You're such an ass Deeks. Now go get me a towel and don't drag it in the sand on the way back."

Marty stored the surfboard dropped the wet boxers and bra on the ground and headed off. After a few steps he stopped "Look Kensi you started that little game and now you're all mad because it didn't go your way. I'm confused one minute you're all open and flirty and the next minute you're mad as hell. Well I'm telling you now make up your mind, until then get over yourself."

"Shut up Deeks and bring me that towel" She looked over and watched him walk away. Even though she was angry the sight of his firm butt glowing in the moonlight gave her a little thrill. Besides he was right, she had been running hot and cold lately not exactly sure what she wanted.

Part of her longed to take the next step in their relationship but the other part was afraid it would ruin the friendship and partnership they had now.

As Deeks approached the area they had left the towels in he slowed his furious pace and started looking for Callen and Nell. No matter how mad or inpatient Kensi was he was not going to interrupt the senior agent in a compromising position. That would lead to certain death, his death, his slow painful death at the hands of one of the most dangerous men in the world. She could just stand there in her cute little red panties and wait; it was her fault anyway if she hadn't moved on the surfboard it wouldn't have dumped them in the ocean. Of course she had been turning around to get to him, in a good way. OK he would just call out and let Callen know he was there. Just then he heard the shout from Callen about having 20 minutes to get it together and breathed a sigh of relief, now he could get a towel for Kensi and not risk death by Callen.

Grabbing a towel he fastened in around his waist and picked up another for Kensi before heading back to his little hellcat. The walk had helped cool him off and he was ready to face her again.

"Hey Fern baby I got the nice big fluffy towel for you. No sand anywhere on it, I made sure to keep it high and draw just for my girl,"

"Your girl Deeks, what do you mean by that, I'm not a girl and I'm certainly not your girl?" She turned to face him holding his boxers to her chest with one hand while reaching for the towel with the other.

"Thanks for getting me the towel Marty that was really sweet." Wrapping up in the towel she dropped the boxers and moved towards him. "Look I'm sorry I got so mad what happened was my fault and I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

She moved away to where her clothes were and started to pull them on not noticing that he stood there with a frozen look on his face. Dropping the towel she finished pulling up her jeans and tugged her shirt over her bare chest before turning to look at Deeks.

"Why aren't you talking Marty you always talk."

Marty shook his head and walked over to his jeans dropping the towel to pick them up. After pulling on the jeans and looking around for his shirt he spotted it in her hand. Looking in her eyes he made his way over to where she was taking the shirt and putting his arms thru the sleeves. He reached up to button the shirt when her hands brushed his aside and started to button it herself.

"Please Marty you have to talk to me; I know I've been hot and cold lately. I just don't know what to do, sometimes I see you and its all I can do not to grab you and never let go. But right after that I think what would happen to our partnership if I did, Marty I can't lose you as a partner. Come on say something." She was pleading now, not something Kensi Blye did very often.

"Yes I knew it! You are so into me, wait til I tell Callen and Sam." Deeks did a fist pump and picked her up and swung her around. Seeing the thunderclouds start to gather on her face he hastily put her back on the ground. "Come on Kensi you know I'm joking."

"Look I understand exactly what you're saying, the same things run thru my mind too. You are the best partner I've ever had and I don't want to lose that. But I think we can be more and not lose that maybe even be better partners." He stopped for a moment to stroke her cheek "We're never going to know if we don't try. So please take some time and think it over than let me know."

"Just know that you have to make the decision, because I can't keep doing the back and forth thing. Let me know when you make up your mind, I'll be waiting to find out."

"Now if you're dressed we need to get back over there, Callen was giving us 20 minutes and then he was coming to look for us. I don't know about you but I don't want that to happen. Ok?"

"Ok Marty I'll give it some thought and let you know. Just one thing before we go" Kensi stepped up pulled his head down and kissed him with all the pent up feelings she had. His arms went around her back and pulled her closer kissing her back after the initial shock.

"There that should give you something to dream about tonight" with that she started to move towards the car. "Man you are really scared of Callen aren't you?"

**Only one more chapter to go, got to send them home.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 12**

Kensi and Deeks walked back over to where they had left his car to see if Callen and Nell were back yet.

"How long ago did you hear Callen's comment about the 20 minute thing? Should we go look for them or just wait here?" Kensi took a seat on one of the logs around the fire pit.

Taking the seat beside her Deeks put his arm around her shoulders and looked down the beach. "I think we should just sit right here and wait, they'll come back when they are ready. No need to rush them along right?"

"Really Marty, exactly what do you think Callen is going to do to you?" Leaning her head back against his arm she continued to speak. "Would you please tell me what is causing this irrational fear of him? He's really a nice guy and I've never heard him threaten you."

"It's just that I know he's a really private person, I mean I've never heard him share anything personal. I'm not really afraid of him, I just really respect him." He leaned his head against hers as he spoke. I've seen him do some really crazy stuff out in the field especially if he thinks someone is going to hurt one of his team."

"Callen thinks of Sam like a brother and you are his little sister, maybe Eric is like a much younger brother. Hetty she would be like a mom and _I'm not even going to guess how he feels about Nell,_ but me I think I'm like his annoying 3rd or 4th cousin from the boondocks just here to irritate him."

"So yea, I tend to walk a little on eggshells around him. This is the first time I've ever hung out with him without Sam being around. Man if he knew what we had been doing a little bit ago he'd probably skin me alive."

Smiling she settle deeper into his embrace a silly smile on her face. "It's ok Marty I'll protect you from Callen, besides tonight I think he's concentrating on Nell not you. What do you think the chances are that they've got something going on?"

"Nope, already told you Kensi. I'm not doing any thinking or talking about Callen and Nell and what may or may not be going on."

"Now that's the smartest thing I've ever heard come out of your mouth Deeks." Callen sauntered into sight Nell by his side. "So are you two ready to pack it in head home?"

"Holy hell Callen, do you have to be so damm sneaky?" Hoping no one had noticed him jump the blonde stood up to greet the other couple. "We're ready to go if you guys are, let's get all this stuff back in the car."

"I wasn't being sneaky, you're just not very observant there buddy. Was there something distracting you Deeks?" Callen grabbed the cooler and started towards the car.

"Come on Kensi let's get the sand shaken off these towels while the guys load up the car." Nell grabbed a towel and held the end out to her friend as the guys moved away. "So tell me, what did you guys have fun tonight?"

Kensi laughed as they shook the towels "Yes we did, before and after the fight. You had to know we couldn't spend that amount of time together without at least one argument. How about you and Callen, how did the skinny dipping work out for you?"

"Shush he'll hear you! Besides we didn't really go skinny dipping, we kept our underwear on and it went fine." Nell hoped the darkness would hide the pinkness of her face as she thought about the time she had spent with Callen. "Mostly we talked and stuff."

Kensi peered at the redheads face before folding another towel "Sure Nell I can see those stars in your eyes, don't tell me if you don't want to. But don't expect me to believe nothing happened."

Nell bit her bottom lip "Look we had a good time that's all you need to know for now. Maybe I'll tell you some more when the guys aren't around to overhear."

"Ok my friend I'll accept that answer for now, but sometime soon I want to hear all about the "the stuff" part of what you guys did." Kensi gave her an evil grin "Here take these towels to the car for me ok? "

As Nell started to walk off with the towels Kensi called after her "By the way, is Callen a good kisser?"

"Of course he is, the best-hey that was sneaky. I'll get you for that Kensi, you know what they say, payback is a bitch." Nell had stopped in her tracks once she realized what her friend had done. "You just wait someday when you're not expecting it karma is going to bite you in the butt and I'll be the one giving her directions."

Having gathered everything up they all climbed in the car for the ride home. "Ok who should I drop off first the girls or you Callen?" Marty looked in the rearview mirror to see Callen.

"Drive me back to the bar where my car is and then you can drop the girls at Kensi's place. I believe that's where Nell's car is, right?" He looked at the redhead for confirmation. "Is that ok with everyone?"

"Sounds good to me Callen, I was going to spend the night at Kensi's place." Reaching over the front seat Nell tapped Kensi on the shoulder "Do you still want me to stay over or should I go home now?"

"Of course I want you to stay, this started out as a girl's nite and it will stay that way. Besides we haven't finished all the stuff we were going to do; we still have nails to paint and new makeup to try out if you're up for it."

"Sure, sounds great to me. We do have all day tomorrow to kill. "Nell sat back in her seat smiling over at Callen.

Music filled the car as Kensi tuned in an oldies station and sang along with the radio. As they moved down the street Nell's hand fell off her lap and on to the seat beside Callen. Slowly his fingers crept over the distance between them and wove their way over hers. Looking up at his touch she saw a slow smile creep over his full lips as his blue eyes locked onto hers. They finished the ride in silence, holding hands in the dark unseen by the couple in the front seat. Soon their destination was reached and Deeks pulled to a stop by his Jag.

"Here we are Callen, safe and sound. I guess I'll see you on Monday." Deeks looked over the back of his seat just after Callen released Nell's hand. "Thanks for hanging out tonight, it was fun."

"Sure Deeks, thanks for driving, make sure you get the ladies home safe." Callen climbed out and shut the door moving up to the front door. "Good night Kensi, give me a call if he does something stupid and you need a rescue."

Walking over to his car he heard a chorus of good nights drift his way, as he unlocked the door he turned and caught Nell's eyes across the parking lot. Raising his fingers to his lips he blew a little kiss her way secure in the knowledge that the other two in the car were too wrapped up in each other to notice his gesture.

Nell kept her eyes glued to his form for as long as possible having a hard time believing that he had blown her a kiss goodnight. She knew that whatever happened in the future she would treasure this moment for the rest of her life.


End file.
